YGO EQG - Episode 022
"Fluttershy" is the 22md episode/chapter of the series. It is now one day before the Celestic Cup. Flash has to train for it. Fluttershy decides to duel against Flash. Despite having weak monsters, Fluttershy has become a formidable opponent. Featured Duels Flash Sentry vs. Scootaloo The Duel starts on an unspecified turn. Flash controls "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800) in Attack Position while Scootaloo controls "Wild Rush Raptor" (2000/2000) in Attack Position and 1900 or less Life Points. Turn ?: Flash "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Wild Rush Raptor" (Scootaloo 1900 or less → 1400 or less). "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" attacks Scootaloo directly (Scootaloo 1400 or less → 0). Flash Sentry vs. Fluttershy Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Aura Spear Dragon" (2000/100) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. She then Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Block Attack" to switch "Aura Spear Dragon" to Defense Position. "Kuriboh" attacks and destroys "Aura Spear Dragon". She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Left 2) and "Magna Fighter Gladio" (Right 4) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100) and "Magna Fighter Deck Striker" (1300/500) from his hand in Attack Position. Fluttershy activates her face-down "Threatening Roar" to prevent Flash's monsters from attacking this turn. He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. She then activates "Charity of the Weak" to Tribute "Kuriboh", look at the top five cards of her Deck, at it to her hand and send the rest to the Graveyard. She adds "Sacred Guardian Beast Rush Rabbit". She then Normal Summons "Sacred Guardian Beast Rush Rabbit" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. "Rush Rabbit" attacks "Magna Fighter Deck Striker". She then activates the effect of "Rush Rabbit" to send one Level 1 monster from her Deck to the Graveyard and negate the attack. She sends "Winged Kuriboh". She then activates "Downfall of the Prideful". Now all monsters Flash controls must attack or be destroyed during the End Phase. Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. She then Tributes "Deck Striker" and "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" in order to Tribute Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Rush Rabbit", but Fluttershy activates the latter's effect to send "Kuribon" from her Deck to the Graveyard and negate the attack. Turn 6: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. She then Normal Summons "Sphere Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. "Sphere Kuriboh" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon". She then activates the effect of "Rush Rabbit" to send "Clear Kuriboh" from her Deck to the Graveyard and negate the attack. "Rush Rabbit" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon". She then activates the effect of "Rush Rabbit" to send "Clear Kuriboh" from her Deck to the Graveyard and negate the attack. Turn 7: Flash Flash draws. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Sphere Kuriboh", but Fluttershy activates the effect of "Rush Rabbit" to send another "Kuribon" from her Deck to the Graveyard and negate the attack. Turn 8: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. She then activates "Charity of the Weak" to Tribute "Kuriboh", look at the top five cards of her Deck, at it to her hand and send the rest to the Graveyard. She adds "Sacred Guardian Beast Grand Grizzly". She then Tributes "Rush Rabbit" in order to Tribute Summon "Sacred Guardian Beast Grand Grizzly" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Grand Grizzly", it gains 100 ATK for every Level 1 monster in her Graveyard. There are twelve ("Grand Grizzly": 2300 → 3500/1800). "Grand Grizzly" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon", but Flash activates his face-down "Reflection Guard" to negate his monster's destruction by battle (Flash 4000 → 3000). Turn 9: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Mythical Wormhole" to take "Swords of Revealing Light" from Fluttershy's Graveyard and add it to his hand. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Now none of Fluttershy's monsters can attack for three turns. Turn 10: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. She then passes her turn. Turn 11: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Starbreak Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 12: 'Fluttershy' Fluttershy draws. She then passes her turn. Turn 13: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800) in Defense Position. Turn 14: Fluttershy Fluttershy draws. She then passes her turn. On Fluttershy's End Phase, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expires. Turn 15: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Magna Fighter Lucidum". He then activates "Alchemy Dracokid" (Left 3) in his Left Pendulum Zone. He then Tributes "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" in order to Tribute Summon "Magna Caster Lunara" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Alchemy Dracokid" to fuse "Flash Heart Dragon" with "Magna Caster Lunara" in order to Fusion Summon "Spectral Nova Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Spectral Nova Dragon" attacks "Grand Grizzly". He then activates its effect to draw a card. If it's a Spell Card, then he can destroy one Spell or Trap Card his opponent controls. If it's a Trap Card, then the Battle Phase will end. If it's a monster, then the ATK and DEF of "Grand Grizzly" will be reduced by the ATK and DEF of the drawn monster respectively. He draws "Twin Lazor Dragon" ("Grand Grizzly": 3500 → 1400/1800 → 300). "Spectral Nova Dragon" destroys "Grand Grizzly" (Fluttershy 4000 → 2400). He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Starbreak Dragon" by 1000 ("Starbreak Dragon": 1500 → 2500/1200). "Starbreak Dragon" attacks Fluttershy directly (Fluttershy 2400 → 0).